Voldemort's Heir
by DaughterofChaos622
Summary: Harry is certain that he is going to have a good year, until Voldemort's grandson shows up. Then, Harry is certain that he is going to die. Will he become friends with this stranger, or will he die a horrible death at the hands of his worst enemy's grandson?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've read a lot of these stories and I adore them! I read a really good one recently and decided to write one of my own! So, here you go! Tell me if you like it via reviews. Also, no cursing on the reviews. You can criticize it, but I detest swearing.**

Harry POV

Hermione, Ron and I were searching for a compartment when we first saw him. We had walked throughout almost the entire train, but so far, every compartment was full. Finally, we reached one with only one occupant. I slid open the door.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if we sit here? There's nowhere else." Hermione asked.

The guy didn't answer. I stepped into the compartment.

"He's asleep." I told Hermione and Ron.

We sat down. I studied the guy across from me. From what I could see, he was tall and strong looking. His raven black hair fell in front of his closed eyes. A jagged scar ran down from the inside corner of his right eye to his jawbone.

Hermione gasped. "I wonder where he got that. It looks like it was painful."

I was wondering the same thing. I had never seen him before. Who was he and what was he doing here?

I woke up to Hermione shaking me.

"Harry, it's time to put our robes on. Do you suppose we should wake him?"

I sat up. The guy was still asleep. I got up. I reached out and just as I was about to shake him, his eyes snapped open and his hand shot up and grabbed my wrist in a vise-like grip.

"Woah there mate!" Ron said. "We were just trying to wake you up."

The guy's gripped released and I pulled my hand back. I got my first good look at him. His eyes eyes were green, like mine, except his were sea-green, swirling like a storm, flecked with gold and blue.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Names have power." He said simply.

I nodded. "I'm Harry Potter." I expected his eyes to go wide and for him to look at me with shock. Instead, his eyes glinted for a second and he nodded.

"Percy, Percy Jackson."

Hermione POV

Percy was amazingly cute. I fell in love with him the second I saw him. His swirling green eyes focused on me and I blushed.

"I'm Hermione and this is Ron." I said.

Percy nodded and left to go change.

Harry POV

When we reached the castle and all the first years had been sorted, I noticed Percy was missing. I was about to ask Hermione, when Dumbledore spoke up.

"We will have a new student this year. Now, before I go on, I must tell you that I am taking him in for your protection."

"Who is he, Professor Dumbledore?" Someone called out.

Dumbledore paused before answering, "Voldemort's grandson"

The doors opened and Percy Jackson strode through them. I couldn't believe it. Voldemort had a grandson and he was now living at the school. I was certain I would die this year.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry POV

I stared in horror at the grandson of my worst enemy. How could this be possible? To make matters worse, he was sorted into Gryffindor before the hat touched his head. He sat down at our table and pointedly ignored me. I glanced at Hermione and my jaw dropped. She was staring at Percy, starry-eyed. Great. My best friend had a crush on my worst enemy. I glared at him and continued eating.

"Harry, could I speak to you in my office?" I turned. Dumbledore stood at my shoulder. I followed him to his office. I sat down as he stared out the window. Then, he turned to me.

"Harry, I know you are shocked that I would invite Voldemort's grandson to stay here, but, as I said, I am doing this for your protection."

"How is this protecting me, sir? He could attack at any moment!"

"He won't, Harry."

"Sir, he's his grandson. He's not just going to kill his own grandfather."

"He can and he will, Harry. Percy's grandfather on his father's side was much more powerful and evil than Voldemort. He tried to persuade him to join, and in the end, Percy killed him."

"Sir," I started to say, but Dumbledore cut me off.

"Let me tell you the story. Long ago, Voldemort fell in love with a beautiful young woman, named Laura. They were married. Then, Voldemort went into hiding from the Ministry. He convinced Laura that he was dead. She remarried and had Voldemort's daughter. She named her Sally. Then, when Sally was six, she and her parents were on a plane. An unknown, but powerful force **(AKA Zeus)** destroyed the plane. Voldemort hurried to the wreck, but it was too late. His beloved Laura was gone. As he was about to leave, he saw a movement in the wreckage. He dug out a beautiful little girl, who was clinging to her father's lifeless body. he knew instantly that it was his granddaughter. He took her to her uncle and left her there. Before he left, he blessed her so that her first child would be a powerful wizard."

I was stunned. I had had no idea that Voldemort could have a heart.

"It seems more like he cursed her than blessed her." I grumbled. Dumbledore sighed.

"Just make friends with Percy, and he will protect you with his life. Now go to bed."

When I got back to the Common Room, I told Hermione and Ron all about Voldemort's grandson.

"That is so sad!" Hermione said. I stared at her.

"Oh! Now your sympathizing the man who killed my family? He and Percy should die!"

Hermione glared at me. "I'm just having a heart. I can't believe anyone looks up to you! You're a monster!" She stormed out of the room.

Ron glanced at me. "That was pretty harsh mate. Hermione has a crush on Percy." He walked out of the room.

I was shocked. My two best friends were siding with the boy who could kill me at any minute.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Read! I am going to be changing my pen name so be on the lookout for a PM or a chapter update**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back! I've been busy with school. Hope you guys have a great Christmas. As for updates, I will try to do that whenever I can. I am very busy with school, so please just be calm, I will update when I choose. Thanks to all of my _kind_ reviews, those really make me want to update.**

 **Harry POV**

After a fitful night with almost no sleep, I woke up to a horrible sight. Percy, sleeping. I was thoroughly disgusted. A line of drool dribbled down his chin and pooled on his pillow. I sat up and slipped out of bed. I crossed to Ron's bed and shook him awake.

"Ron, look at that disgusting guy!"

Ron sat up and wiped a line of drool from his chin and looked around. He blinked a few times and yawned.

"Wh-what?" He said in between yawns that sent waves of bed breath over me. I dragged Ron out of bed and pulled him over to Percy.

"Look at that. He is so gross!"

"What do you have against this guy? He hasn't done anything to you."

"His grandfather killed my parents! Isn't that enough?" I was boiling with anger. Ron was actually trying to be nice to the guy. How could he and Hermione betray me like this?

I turned and stormed out of the dormitory. I sank down into a chair in front of the fire in the common room. Staring into the flickering flames, I thought about my rotten luck. It must have been ten or twenty minutes before anyone came down. Someone laid a hand on my shoulder. Startled, I turned around. Percy Jackson stood behind me, his green eyes flickering with concern. I scowled and looked back at the flames.

"Harry, I have no idea whatsoever why you're mad at me, but I want to talk to you."

"What's there to talk about? Your grandfather killed my parents and you're going to follow in his footsteps!"

Percy's eyes glittered dangerously. "Harry, I was brought here to protect you. I would die for you."

I glared at him. "Oh sure! More like you'd make me die!"

Hermoine stepped off the stairs just as I said that. Her face turned red and she glared at me. Without a word she stormed past me.

"Good Morning, Percy!" She said sweetly.

"Hi Hermione!" Percy waved. Then he turned back to me. "Harry. We don't have to be the best of friends, but can we at least be friends?" He sounded hopeful.

"All right," I said. "We can start over."

Percy smiled gratefully. "I think you'd better apologize to Hermione. She's furious with you right now."

 **Well, there's that chapter done. Hope it's good, if there are any mistakes, it's because I was typing on my iPad. Thanks again to my kind reviews**

 **DoC**


End file.
